totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantine
Fantine, labeled as The Childish Girl Scout, is a character on Total Drama: Paradise Falls, as a member of the Angry Birds. Biography Fantine was always a happy and sweet kid. She loved to wear princess and fairy’s costumes, played with toys and dolls, and was a girl scout. However, while people of her age grew up to become teenagers, she enjoys still acting as a kid. She loves to be a girl scout, and is still playing with dolls and wearing girly and childish clothes. She sees herself as a little child, despite being a sixteen years old girl. She is sweet and nice with everyone, mostly with younger kids. Despite her childish personality, she is strong and determined. Her parents think it's just puberty, while others think Fantine has issues. Fantine joined Total Drama because it was a good chance to show the world her scout skills, and to prove that she is not weak as everybody thinks. Total Drama: Paradise Falls Fantine joined in Arriving at Paradise Falls. Benny and Catheryn thought she was there selling candy, which she angrily replied she wasn't. Later, when Faustino arrived and fell into the water, Fantine was the one who rescued him. In The Alive Host’s Chest, Fantine revelead that she was good at swimming, so she was the first one to go for her team. She successfully caught a trunk, but it was empty. She later stated that she missed her Barbara dolls. In Rowing in the Deep, Fantine was seen with Bitsy and Joanne going to the pool room. Helen walked by, and sarcastically thanked them for not inviting her, to which Fantine clueless replied with a "no problem". In the challenge, she was paired up with Bitsy and Joanne. In Project Next Top Model, Helen offered an alliance to Fantine, Joanne, Bitsy, Mona and Starlight. Bitsy, Fantine and Joanne all accepted. In Be A-Mazed!, Fantine revelead that she actually brought some cookies with her, because she had to sell them to win a travel to Ottawa by the girl scouts. She lated directed her team throughout the maze, due to her sense of direction. They almost won, but due to Joanne's injury, they ended up losing. At the elimination ceremony, Fantine was voted off because Helen thought she was annoying. Fantine left along with Joanne, who was ejected due to her injury. Fantine returns to the finale in And the Winner Is... with Joanne, and Chris says he has no idea who they are, upsetting Fantine. She chooses Alice to support. Audition Tape A red-haired girl is seen in the middle of a forest, next to a tent. "Hi, I'm Fantine," the girl says, "I sooo want to be on Total Drama. It's my favorite reality show. I'm a skilled girl scout, and I think I could win this by just using those skills I have. I'm also likeable and friendly." She takes a blonde doll wearing a pink dress from her back. "If I win, I'll buy the full Barbara dolls collection." Fantine shows the doll to the camera. "This is Barbara." She waves, and the tape ends. Trivia *Fantine was the second contestant eliminated from her team, the fourth contestant eliminated overall, and the first female voted off of her team. She received one shell. *In the original version of the story, Fantine placed 17th out of 20. *Fantine was named "Fantine" because of the similarities with the word "infant". *Fantine was originally going to make it further, but her only storyline was the alliance with Helen, which worked well in the few chapters she was in. *Fantine had short hair on her original design, though, while drawing, the ponytail looked better. Pigtails were also an opition before the final design was done. Gallery FantineSwimSAI.png|Fantine in her swimwear. FantineSleepSAI.png|Fantine in her sleepwear. Fantine.png|Fantine's original image. Category:Total Drama: Paradise Falls Category:Bruno's Stories